Jenny Pirwin
BSC Jenny Pirwin The ship the BSC Jenny Pirwin was owned by Captain Statler and Palach from Kirkcudbright. On the 12th of September 1460 the ship was build at the local port of Kirkcudbright. The BSC Jenny Pirwin is the first ship that has been build in Kirkcudbright. It's maiden voyage was a short trip to Whithorn and back. Purpose The BSC Jenny Pirwin was owned by the Archbishop of Glasgow, which means that most of the time the ship is being used for Church business. Mainly for transport of people at the request of the Universal Roman and Aristotelian Church. Journey's On September the 24th of 1460 the BSC Jenny Pirwin left the port of Kirkcudbright to transport his Eminence Darien Balintyne back home to Barnstaple. The journey was the first real trip of the ship and would test the skills of the crew and the vessal itself. There had to be made a short stop at Liverpool to pick up another passenger, Sir Hamfast, whom also needed to be in Barnstaple. On October 6th 1460 the BSC Jenny Pirwin docked at the port of Barnstaple. After a few days the Scottish crew headed back to their own country. This was a short stay in Barnstaple, but the War in Scotland required them to return home. Between October and January the Pirwin, as we lovingly named the ship, had a number of voyages. Twice the ship sailed to Ireland and more than that the ship sailed south to Devon. Sometimes the winds where favorable, somtimes it took a long time to get anywhere. But the ship and it's crew got better and better at sailing the Irish sea. We met many passengers and many ports, so it was great while it lasted. The port of Ardencaple Late January 1461 we left the port of Bridgewater to sail back north. The idea was to sail to the County of Glasgow to perform some Church cermonies. The parish priest of Glasgow wanted to make a journey, so Statler could take his place there. While in Stirling, Father Hampan awaited a elevation to the position of Archdeacon of Scotland. The journey north was long, the winds were against us. At Egremont we made a short stop to pick up his Eminence Latan and then continued our Journey to Ardencaple. On January 30th at 10pm we reached the port of Ardencaple and sent a message to the Harbormaster Dar. We explained our business and asked permission to dock. Twenty four hours passed without any reply and a reminder was send once again. The answer was short and to the point, there was a new Council and that needed to discuss what to do. Another twenty four hours passed without any information, so again we sent out a reminder. Then on February 2nd, at midnight when we were all asleep. The ship Miss Behavin commanded by Captain Terrasophia set out an attack. This attack was retribution for our support of the invaders of Glasgow a year prior, and we on board the Pirwin didn't notice it, we were all fast asleep. The next morning at 10am we did notice the attack and send out a distress call to the County of Glasgow to understand what was happening. At noon that day, we tried to escape the port but were fired on one last time by the Miss Behavin. Two hours later the ship was sunk, killing all crew and our sole passenger, Latan. On the 2nd of February early in the afternoon, the BSC Jenny Pirwin was destroyed while unable to defend itself against the attacking ship. Alas, it took us longer to build the ship then we were able to sail it. Category:Ship